modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Ling
Jin Ling (金凌, Jīn Líng), courtesy name Jin Rulan (金如兰, Jīn Rúlán), is the heir to the Lanling Jin Sect. He is the only son of Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan and the nephew of both Jin Guangyao and Jiang Cheng. At the end of the novel, he succeeded his uncle to become Sect Leader. Novel, Chapter 116 Appearance In the novel, Jin Ling's features are described as delicate yet sharp. He bears a strong resemblance to his uncle Jiang Cheng, to the extent that they could almost pass as brothers. He wears the peony-adorned robes of the Lanling Jin Sect, and a vermilion mark between his brows. Novel, Chapter 7 In the Animation, Jin Ling wore his long hair that pulled into a ponytail that extends past his waist. He parts his bangs to display the vermilion mark. Animation, Episode 2 Personality Jin Ling was a prideful and short-tempered junior, to the extent that his uncle Jiang Cheng claimed he had the temper of a "young mistress." Novel, Chapter 23 As a result, he often had difficulty getting along with his peers. Novel, Chapter 47 Wei Wuxian described him as having learned "all of his uncle and father’s faults, but none of his mother’s strengths." Novel, Chapter 20 However, beneath his haughty and angry demeanor, Jin Ling was acutely sensitive to the fact that he was an orphan. Novel, Chapter 7 Novel, Chapter 84 He loathed Wei Wuxian and Wen Ning for killing his father, yet slowly began to warm to Wei Wuxian after his aid in the Stone Castles, Yi City, and the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, to the extent that he sought Wei Wuxian out after he left Lotus Pier, demonstrating his large capacity for forgiveness, one of the traits he did manage to inherit from his mother. Novel, Chapter 99 Furthermore, After Wen Ning saved his life along with Jiang Cheng's, Jin Ling released his long-lasting resentment, reflecting that he did not know who to hate anymore. Novel, Chapter 109 He likewise refused to believe that Jin Guangyao's kindness and good intentions were all a lie. Novel, Chapter 110 Jin Ling also had a strong desire to prove himself to his Uncle Jiang Cheng's strict demands that he capture a monster,Novel, Chapter 8 to the extent that he recklessly endangered his life multiple times. Novel, Chapter 9 Novel, Chapter 22 Like his uncle Jin Guangyao, Jin Ling was also quite clever and adept at noticing people's thoughts and desires. He was able to manipulate Jiang Cheng with rumors of Wen Ning to to free Wei Wuxian, as he presumed him to be his uncle Mo Xuanyu,Novel, Chapter 24 and at the Guanyin Temple, correctly perceived that Jiang Cheng had more to confess to Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 110 After inheriting the position of sect leader, Jin Ling displayed a great deal of maturity and self-sacrifice. He was cautious not to involve Jiang Cheng in many disputes, lest he be considered a target by conniving cultivators. He insisted on caring for the common people and continued his friendships with the other juniors, including Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Ouyang Zizhen. Novel, Chapter 123 Trivia * Jin Ling took after his uncle Jiang Cheng's manner of naming pets. Jin Ling named his dog Fairy, while Jiang Cheng once named his dogs Princess, Jasmine, and Love. Novel, Chapter 24 * His birth name Rulan was given to him by Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 75 According to author Mo Xiang Tong Xiu, Jin Ling dislikes the name, considering it "sissy." Author Interview https://www.weibo.com/6049110380/G7RfoEcj9 * According to the author's notes, Jin Ling was originally intended to die near the end of the novel, only to be resurrected as a conscious Fierce Corpse. Mo Xiang Tong Xiu eventually decided there was not enough foreshadowing for his death, and felt that killing Jin Ling would provide only shock value and angst. Novel, Chapter 113.5 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Male Characters